


Blood Tap

by chatonfils



Series: Voltron: Hunting Things, Saving People [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Civilian!Keith, Hints at underage noncon, Hunter!Shiro, Keith is around 14 when Shiro shows up, Other, Physical Harm, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, doesnt describe anything or say it explicitly, human!keith, shiro kills some vampires, their deaths are not described in detail, violence by way of biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Keith had sweet blood and no family. Honestly, being taken by a nest of vampires was probably not even the worst thing that could have happened to him.Luckily a man named Takashi is a hunter.





	Blood Tap

To be quite fair, Keith had never really known what a “loving family” was. Maybe it would have been more memorable had his parents not died when he was very little. There was only one thing he remembered of them. A single strained and frantic voice telling him that he was going to be okay, while sirens blared in the far distance and the smell of gasoline filled his nose. And he wanted to believe that voice. He really, really wanted to. With all his heart he tried. But it was all to no avail.

He’d grown up, tossed between homes and families. Given back to the system when the families realized he wasn’t “right.”

What did that even mean? Being “right?” He thought he was perfectly fine. Perfectly normal. But he was the only one with that opinion, he guessed. Mostly because, by the time he was seven, he’d already been passed around to at least ten different homes. So how could he keep believing he was normal?

He had always hoped that things would improve. That he’d find a family who loved him. That he would finally belong.

But all of those hopes died when he was nine.

He’d seen the man. He saw what he did. He saw his teeth. How the blood dripped from his lips. And the woman’s struggling form having the life drained from h-

He didn’t like to remember that night. The night he was taken. The night that he lost any chance of ever being normal. The chance to have a loving family. The chance to live.

He soon learned that the person who took him was a vampire. His name was Demarcus. And he wasn’t the only one. Galilea was Demarcus’s lover. She was unnaturally gorgeous, and equally as deadly as her counterpart. They were in control of their nest. And their nest was huge.

Keith had learned that five of the vampires were made from the blood of Galilea. Their names were Marisol, Amina, Lilyana, Jovanni, and Arturo. Demarcus was the creator of four of them. Alexzander, Bently, Paislee, and Yesenia. And they had adopted pieces of other nests who had been taken out by what were called “hunters.” Antoine and Blaine from one nest, Clare from another, and lastly Cerys, Caleb, and Isobel from a different one. In all there were 17 vampires in Galilea and Demarcus’s nest. 

Keith learned to be terrified of all of them. Even the ones who pretended to care about him. He found out that he was only a source of food. And sometimes a source of more than even that.

Apparently Keith had sweet blood. The vampires in the nest had never had that kind before. It was rare. Perhaps even isolated to only him. And they’d found a way to turn it even sweeter when they switched his diet to more pure things. Because they’d heard before that their king- alpha?- had fed his feeders only plant based substances to cut out on meat introduced impurities and hormones in the blood.

They had realized what a find Keith’s blood was and decided, why make him only be a single meal? They could use him in rations and keep him as their own personal beverage bar. The nest could take him for as long as he lives and drink from him as dessert and make him last. 

They were smart in that, he supposed. Why waste a valuable substance when you can keep it going for years? 

Paislee once told him that he was the equivalent to a perfectly moist and flavorful brownie. Antoine said she was quite off the mark and that Keith was closer to a freshly baked homemade pizza. Arturo had called them both dumbasses and said Keith was much more like truffles. Which led to a spat having to be broken up by Galilea with an angered punishment of missing out on Keith’s blood that week.

The three hadn’t taken kindly to that and decided to help themselves despite Galileas decision. 

The resulting feast left Keith bloody and broken. There was a prominent bite mark that was too far up his neck for comfort. His arm had been fractured in two places. 

The experience had made him afraid of any conversation that could result from his existence. So at ten years old, Keith stopped talking. He didn’t want to be a target for their bloodlust. He refused to open himself up to more attacks. 

Not that it actually stopped them from happening.

There would be times where one of the nest would sneak an extra drink. Leaving new wounds in various places. Galilea and Demarcus always punished when it would happen, but it had never stopped. Punishment was worth it for his sweet blood.

The others learned to hide their bites in places where Galilea wouldn’t look. Sometimes taking more than blood from him. It wasn’t all who would use him in that way, but it was more than one. Keith tried to fight it the first few times, but he learned that there was no way to get out of it. They took what they wanted. He just had to let them if he didn’t want to be hurt worse.

Keith was with the nest for years. It was the only constant in his life. He hated it. But for once, his place made sense. And someone wanted him. As horrible as it was, Keith felt the nest was his home.

All of that changed the nights the screams rang out.

Keith heard the yelling of Galilea and the thud of bodies dropping. Demarcus shoved him into a closet, causing Keith to fall on his ass, and he shut the door behind Keith. He didn’t come back. 

Soon enough, the screams stopped. The last thud rang out. And Keith swore he could hear the sound of metal scraping against something else, ringing throughout the house. Doors opening and closing were loud. As if someone was searching for something. He didn’t know what his nest could have had that someone else could want. 

Light flooded his vision as the door was pulled open. Keith jumped back at the sight before him. A man holding a large bloodied knife, in his only hand, stood in the doorway. He flipped on the light in the closet. He looked surprised to see Keith in there. And maybe the man wouldn’t have looked as menacing if he hadn’t’ve had a large scar across his nose and the blade in hand. So when he stepped towards Keith, Keith lurched back. He whimpered, not meaning to. It was the only sound he’d made for the past, he didn’t even know how long ago he’d stopped talking, years. Whimpers and cries were all he’d known for that time, and it was all he knew now.

Realizing that he’d frightened Keith, the man slowly lowered himself and placed his blade down behind him. Keith was sure if he’d wanted to, the man could easily pick it up again and hurt him. And maybe Keith’s thoughts were obvious, because the words that came out of the man’s mouth were, “Hey, I’m not here to hurt you.” He said. His voice was soft, soothing. It put Keith on edge. “My name is Takashi. I got rid of the vampires. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Keith looked at him. He was too frightened to do anything but stare at him in the same way he had been. “What’s your name?” 

Keith didn’t say anything to Takashi. He wanted to. But he just didn’t know how. 

Takashi ended up coaxing him gently out of the closet and to a bathroom in the nest where Takashi took a damp washcloth and wiped away some of the blood coating Keith. Demarcus had just gotten Keith out of an impromptu feeding when Takashi broke in. He was covered in his own blood in a few different places. 

As Takashi ran the cloth over Keith’s forehead, he asked, “Did any of them bleed in your mouth?” Keith didn’t answer. They hadn’t but what if that wasn’t the answer Takashi was after. Keith resolved to stare at the doorknob on the bathroom door. The man sighed at Keith’s lack of answer. Putting the cloth down on the sink, Takashi moved his now free hand towards Keith’s face. “May I?” He asked, fingers hovering close to, but not touching, Keith’s mouth. Keith barely flicked his eyes to Takashi’s face before going back to staring past him. “I’m going to check your gums for fangs, alright? It won’t hurt you and it’ll be over quickly.” Keith didn’t acknowledge him, but he did steel himself for the touch he knew was coming now. 

True to his word, Takashi lifted Keith’s lip, touched above his teeth and brushed down with his finger. And that was it. He didn’t do anything else. Keith flickered his gaze to him in surprise. 

Takashi gave him a simple soft smile. “Let’s go get something to eat. I have some spare clothes in my truck, unless you have clothes here to change into?” He of course said nothing. He didn’t want to bring his clothes from this place. Even if they were all he’d had. If he could get out of this with nothing, he’d be thankful.

With the wounds and scars, he knew that was an impossible dream, though.

At the restaurant Keith quietly sat as the waitress came by. Takashi sheepishly ordered him a water and a lemonade, “for options,” he told Keith when the waitress had gone. He’d ordered himself a lemonade as well. 

Takashi attempted to get Keith to pick his own food, but Keith barely kept his eyes on the menu for more than a few seconds. His attention was more directed to the movements going on around the room. Listening, watching, smelling, and generally paying attention to potential threats. For the seventh time since meeting him, Takashi sighed sadly at Keith. He’d been counting. 

Returning to their table to take their orders, the waitress smiled and asked, “Have you two decided what you want to order?” Her voice was sweet, it set Keith on edge. He gripped onto the chair beneath him, and started rocking slowly, attempting to calm himself. 

Takashi shot him a worried glance and quickly told the waitress that he’d have a double decker delight with green beans on the side and that his “brother” would have a turkey club with macaroni and cheese as a side. And when the waitress left he told Keith he could choose what he wanted to eat of that.

Macaroni set aside in favor of green beans, and with turkey taken off of the turkey club, Keith did eat. He was sure that Takashi had noted the way he wiped the mayonnaise off onto a napkin and dropped the cheese into the pile with the meat. Essentially he had a bread, lettuce, and tomato sandwich when he was done.

Keith may not have been looking directly at Takashi, but he definitely noticed him getting up from the table. Putting his sandwich down, Keith got up, too. “You don’t need to go anywhere, I’m just going to the bathroom. You can sit and watch our things and I’ll be out in a minute.” Takashi said when Keith made to follow him. Surprisingly to him, Keith didn’t sit back down. He followed closely behind. Keith was not letting anyone else leave him. “Seriously, you can stay, I’ll be right back.” Keith frowned unhappily at the wall behind Takashi. Again the man sighed. “Ok, let me pay so they don’t think we are going to dine and dash then.”

Waving down the waitress, he gave her the money for their meal and explained that they would be in the bathroom and not to throw away their food yet. She smiled, almost knowingly, and it sent chills up Keith’s spine. 

Takashi didn’t lie, all he did was go to the bathroom. With a question of “Do you need to go?” answered with a barely a negative head shake, they left the bathroom and went back to the table to finish eating their meal. Takashi attempted to pry any information out of Keith, to no avail. “How old are you?” Nothing. “Who are your parents?” A frown. “Where are you from?” No acknowledgement. Keith seemed to just be the empty shell of a boy, stripped of his innocence far too soon.

Leaving the restaurant didn’t change anything. Keith didn’t say a word. In the car Takashi quietly pondered out loud, “I have no idea what I’m going to do with you.” Keith’s attention was caught, yet he still looked forward. “I don’t know who your family is, what your name is, or where you even came from. If I took you to the police, I risk getting arrested for kidnapping. Especially with your scars. And depending how long you’ve been missing, there is no guarantee that they’ll figure out who you are. You might just be thrown into the foster system.” That caught Keith’s full attention. He stared up wide eyed at Takashi in fear. Even grabbed onto the empty arm section of Takashi’s jacket. Takashi looked over to him, alarmed at the sudden acknowledgement. “That seems to be a no to the police and foster system, then.” Keith felt more than relieved and it must have shown on his face as well. “Okay. So if I can’t turn you into the police, I’m going to have to find someplace for you to go. But for now, I think you’ll have to stick with me.”

Keith let a small smile creep onto his face. He was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on multiple oneshots for this universe. And this shall be the first installment.  
> The oneshots are mostly just background information, there will be a multi chaptered fic for Lance.


End file.
